


And Kenobi Makes Three

by SecretlyAnonymous



Series: ARscbpsup [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Time Travel, ahsoka is team mom, like kanera lowkey, lowkey rexsoka, mentions of slavery and it's aftermath, thats her role in rebels and that's her role here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyAnonymous/pseuds/SecretlyAnonymous
Summary: Instead of Qui-Gon reaching Obi-Wan after he's taken slave on Bandomeer, it's Ahsoka Tano, a young woman from thirty years into the future. Obi-Wan finds himself a master.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano
Series: ARscbpsup [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806274
Comments: 24
Kudos: 395





	And Kenobi Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [May_Seward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Seward/gifts).



> Ahsoka and Rex, five years after the clone wars end, find themselves thirty years in the past on Bandomeer. They immediately decide to intervene. Qui-Gon is... somewhere,... but Ahsoka got to Obi-Wan first :)  
> first in a new one-shot series of mine! there's two versions, they both have the same fics, but one is uploaded in the order I write them in, and the other is uploaded in chronological order  
> also this is for May for just being there?? and helping me out?? also they named this fic. ily May

“Where did you get a child.” Rex sounded tired as he spoke. Ahsoka blinked and smiled wryly. 

“Rex,” she swept her hand to the kid, “Meet my new padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

Rex stared at her, then at Obi-Wan, before saying “Nice to meet you, kid,” and turning back to the controls.

Obi-Wan turned to her quizzically. Ahsoka shrugged. “It’s been a while since either of us slept. It’s been a turbulent few days.”

“Oh,” Obi-Wan said, and Ahsoka could see the gears turning in his head, trying to figure out what to say to that. 

“I’m sure you’re tired too. And hungry. Do you want dinner first or bed?”

Obi-Wan seemed startled by the offer, before smiling brightly at her. Ahsoka wondered how long he was stuck as a slave, for the offer of food and a bed to mean so much to him, and cursed anyone involved in how he ended up there. “Food please.”

They didn’t have  _ good _ food; it was rations they’d managed to cobble together, leftover supplies from before they arrived. There was not much difference between packaged protein bars now or thirty years in the future - it's all disgusting, at least. Obi-Wan scarfed it down, though, and Ahsoka made a mental note to make sure he eats enough.

In the last five years, she and Rex had managed to stay together, even though they’re less recognizable apart. It probably had something to do with being the only thing each other had. They flew under the Empire’s radar, operating out of a stolen ship just big enough to house the two of them. There’d been a lot of stealing, actually. Occasionally, one of them managed to find work, but it was uncommon, so they made do stealing supplies and operating on the black market. 

She paused for a second in her food, preparing something to bring to Rex. “I’ll be right back,” she assured her padawan when he sent her a look like he was afraid of being abandoned again.

Plopping down in the co-pilot’s chair, she said, “We only have two bedrooms.” 

Rex sent her a long look as he snatched his dinner out of her hands. “Do you want to move in with me,” he joked.

“Looks like I am,” she said, amused. 

Rex raised an eyebrow. “Or it could be the other way around. You don’t have to give up your room.”

Ahsoka shrugged. “You’ve got more stuff than me anyway. If you’re uncomfortable -” she didn’t think he would be, they’d shared a sleeping space many times over the years, and the beds at least weren’t small, “- we can trade up soon.”

“We probably should anyway, but no rush.”

She nodded and put a hand on Rex’s shoulder. “I should go get Obi-Wan’s room prepared.” Looking out into the stars, she added, “Are you planning on entering hyperspace soon?”

“I’ll decide on a destination before I come to bed,” he assured her, which was good enough for Ahsoka. That was how they worked now; it was safer if they traded off choosing destinations, less of a chance of them falling into a pattern. Rex would take them somewhere they could get work or supplies without being noticed by the Empire… or the Jedi Order, as it were. 

Ahsoka didn’t have much - the new lightsabers she crafted, a holocron Anakin made her that she watched occasionally, when she wanted to hear his voice, some sentimental knick-knacks she’d picked up over the years, and a single data tablet. It all fit on the small table in Rex’s room for now; she’d find better places for it all in the morning. Good enough.

“Obi-Wan?” she called, reentering the commissary. He immediately snatched his hands away from where he’d been rifling through the food like he was doing something he wasn’t supposed to.

Something akin to pity welled up in her. “Hey,” she said gently, “unless we’re low on food and need to ration, you have unlimited access, okay?”

Obi-Wan blinked several times before his face did a few things that ended with gratitude. “Really?” 

Ahsoka nodded and grabbed another food packet. “I think this one has more carbs. Should fill you up faster.”

He took the packet and sat down again. Ahsoka sat across from him. “There’s actually something you should know before we enter hyperspace.”

She paused for a minute, wondering how to continue. “Rex and I aren’t recognized by the council or the rest of the order.” Obi-Wan furrowed his eyebrows, which on his older self, looked a little intimidating but mostly made you feel like a disappointment, but on the child in front of her, it just looked kinda funny. “Rex and I…. we’re from the future. The current Jedi Order doesn’t know we exist. In fact, neither of us have been born yet.”

Obi-Wan gaped. “You’re kriffing with me.”

“What does the Force tell you?”

Once, Obi-Wan had been in tune enough to the Force that it took only an instant to understand what it was telling him. Ahsoka had seen him make split-second decisions that made no sense until she saw lives saved, tactics pulled off. Now, it took him an entire minute to answer. “... you’re telling the truth.”

Ahsoka nodded and put her hands on both shoulders, making him look her in the eye. “We are unsanctioned. You would not be recognized as a padawan by the council, as I am not recognized as a knight. And we have a big goal ahead of us, to try and stop the galaxy from descending into the darkness we came from.”

Her gaze softened when she saw his vaguely scared look. “I didn’t have time to tell you that back on Bandomeer, but I don’t want to bring you into something you’re not prepared for or don’t want to be involved in. So I’ll ask again: are you sure you want to be my padawan?”

She backed off to let him think and played with her hands on the table. Finally, he looked up and said, “Yeah, I’m sure.” 

Then he stuffed the rest of his food in his mouth like he was afraid she would take it from him.

“Right,” she said. “I’m glad. Let’s show you to your room.”

“This is such a small ship, though,” Obi-Wan said, “There can’t be more than two bedrooms. Who’s been put out?”

“Rex and I are sharing,” she assured him. “No one is sleeping on the floor.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “Rex is your…?”

Ahsoka shrugged. “Partner,” she said, because it was the most accurate way of describing them. 

“Ah,” Obi-Wan said, like that answered his question. It didn’t; she could feel the confusion swirling in him. She’d have to teach him how to shield his presence better. She opened the door to her old room. “Ta-da!”

Obi-Wan entered, looking around. “And who’s old room was this?”

“Mine,” Ahsoka admitted. “I had less stuff so I offered to move.”

Obi-Wan sat on his bed. “What’s your big goal you mentioned?”

Ahsoka pursed her lips. “I’m not a hundred percent sure we should talk about this right before bed. I’ll tell you in the morning. We’ll also grab some more supplies, changes of clothes and such.”

Obi-Wan looked put out but nodded. “Alright. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Ahsoka nodded and crossed the corridor to her new room. Rex wandered in ten minutes later, interrupting her light doze. “Hey,” he whispered as he slid in next to her.

“Did you know Master Kenobi was a slave once?”

He gripped her wrist. “No. You didn’t either?”

“He told me Anakin had been a slave, but he never mentioned anything about himself.” Her voice broke as she thought about it, how terrible he must have felt, being put back in that position again. He never once complained.

“Seems like General Kenobi,” Rex said, “Always looking out for everyone but himself.”

“I won’t let it happen,” she muttered. “He won’t be selfish or anything, but I won’t let him develop such a disregard for his own being.”

Rex tugged her closer and she went. “Sounds like a plan,” he said, “now we just need to keep him alive until adulthood.”


End file.
